


Lovers in Vegas

by KilljoyKobraKid



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vegas, Boys Kissing, Confessional, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Field Trip, First Kiss, Gambling, Gen, Las Vegas, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Sexual Content, Surprise Kissing, Wealth, rich asses, the company's getaway yeah!, tsundere!bilbo, whoo!, yay!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilljoyKobraKid/pseuds/KilljoyKobraKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>|| After successfully buying a huge stock for Middle-Earth Co., CEO Gandalf Grey decided to hold a month-long getaway for him and his thirteen most valued shareholders. ||</p><p>"Go ahead, Thorin Oakenshield. I give you the honor to pick our destination." Gandalf smiled at a dark haired young man. Secretary Bilbo Baggins closed his eyes, praying that whatever Thorin picks will be all peace, beaches, daylight and relaxation.</p><p>"Bulls eye. Vegas." Thorin smirked smoothly, a dart perfectly marking the City of Las Vegas. Bilbo groaned silently in protest.</p><p>"Okay, now." Gandalf started, on his hands is a giant ball full of folded papers. "We ought to do buddy system, all of you, shove all your dirty hands on this bowl, go on!" he barked. Bilbo fished his paper reluctantly and upon realizing who his Buddy will be, he had half a heart to stay at home and call-in sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers in Vegas

It' s not everyday your decades-long company would reach a milestone of success, would bring you home lots and lots and lots of money. It's not everyday you would be interviewed exclusively by magazine paparazzis, declaring you to be one of the most influential company worldwide. Especially if you're Gandalf Grey who started as no one, polishing your shoes in exchange for meager crumbs of bread.

But that is another side of the story and we are not here to learn about the CEO of the world's grandest real estate business. Which is why, Gandalf decided to grant a token of appreciation to people who made his victory possible. And that is pertaining to the thirteen people who also had the largest names in the world of wealth. Meet the brothers Balin and Dwalin, although very different in personalities, managed to fulfill their dreams and became successful with their careers. Dwalin is a mixed-martial arts master, owning vast numerous branches of training dojos while his older brother Balin is a celebrated professor in Harvard University, enabling him to run his own big-named university afterwards, Moria University of the East.

There is Oin and his brother Gloin, the former is a tea and herbal medicine magnate which shipped internationally. The latter is an influential bank president, also owning the Primeaxe Financial Investments for insurance needs. And then introducing cousins Bofur and Bifur, business partners at their world-famous toy store SillyHat Industries, makers of toys and tinklings which were once deemed impossible. Bofur's brother and Bifur's cousin Bombur is a chef, owning hundreds of branches of his five-star restaurant.

Dori and Nori, brothers, heads of an investigative law firm which were run smoothly and smartly that popular icons from around the world would flock and pay a good, handsome amount of money for every case, allowing the brothers to shower in large sums for every crime every criminal would commit against these rich and famous people. While their youngest brother, Ori constantly topped the book charts with his own stories. Different genres, romance to horror and Ori would nail it. In fact, his time is mostly spent on his own private island, tick tacking letters on his laptop for his newly brewed story. (Oh and also majority of his time staring at his Nobel Prize for Literature Award!)

 

Next is probably the most celebrated name for two types of magazines: Entrepreneurial and Celebrity gossips. His name constantly printed as the famous jewel and gems magnate, grasping several awards and cheques and plaques here and there. And then infamously known as a hot cassanova, his dark and long wavy hair allured every women he met as he would easily sweep everyone off their feet. Thorin Oakenshield, owner of Arkenstone Eternity, a haven for different kinds of jewels and such made out of diamond, emerald, ruby, and sapphire. His equally hot charmer-in-training nephews, Fili and Kili stood at his side as his apprentices, both would one day inherit the fate of their honor, their reputation and name.

 

And then there's Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf's secretary.

 

==========================================================================

One hectic afternoon, Bilbo was summoned into his boss' office. His muscles, aching with stress and tension, he stood up, twisted his upper body and rotated his neck. Upon entering Gandalf's office, he was rather surprised to find thirteen other people squeezing lounging themselves on Gandalf's room, chattering mildly, glasses of red wine on their money-maker hands.

 

**"Is there anything you need, Gandalf?"**

**"Ah, Bilbo, my dear fellow!"** The elderly man greeted, enthusiastically gesturing his secretary to come in. **"Join us for a moment will you, we have something to discuss."** he smiled. Bilbo frowned and sniffed in uncertainty but he nevertheless allowed inside to be swept inside the room and settled himself by a black leather sofa, furthest from everybody as possible.

Bilbo swept the room with his gaze, occasionally dropping them on several people, some he remembered, some he was familiar with until his eyes landed on a very, very, familiar figure.

His eyes involuntarily narrowed at the sight of him, of course, he do _very well_ remember Thorin Oakenshield. His frequent visits to Gandalf made Bilbo memorize his profile, there was no mistaking that salt and pepper wave of locks. He can't believe Thorin himself invited him to dinner, that was freaking months and months ago and yet still made Bilbo boil slightly inside. He remembered that day when Thorin proxied for Gandalf, the former sat himself on his boss' office the entire day barking orders after orders to him. Heck,he even disturbed Bilbo's lunch break, asking him to photocopy hundreds of document pages. That day, Thorin uttered no other name but his.Which resulted several creepy glares and sneers from majority of his female co-workers who would readily throw themselves at Thorin's desk.

And then Thorin, His Stupidity, cornered Bilbo after office hours and with his astonishingly deep yet loud voice, asked Bilbo to go out with him and have dinner as "compensation" for having him work like Cinderella the entire day.

 _ **"Who does he think he is?"** _ Bilbo asked himself in annoyance. **_"Is he expecting me to accept his invitation like he's my prince or something?"_** he gritted his teeth lightly. He could hear terrifying growls from several female employees surrounding them while Thorin stood in his cool, waiting for his answer.

_**"Absolutely not! I would not go anywhere near a guy who is so full of himself! Never!"** _

 

 

 

Thorin and Bilbo ended up in Hibiscus Restaurant that night.

 

==========================================================================

 

Bilbo's mouth opened wide in surprise as Gandalf announced the oncoming _"Boys Month out"_ which, of course would take a one month span vacation anywhere in the world. Too long even for a celebration! Despite feeling suddenly giddy in excitement, when Gandalf insisted that he would join them, the secretary interrupted his boss and voiced out his concerns.

_**"What about the office?"** _  
_**"I still have unfinished papers, Mr. Gandalf!"** _  
_**"Who would run the branch?"** _  
_**"There is no time for orientation!"** _

Gandalf patiently raised his hand to silence the troubled Bilbo. **"Relax, relax, my dear boy. I've got it all worked out."** he answered with a wink, Bilbo sunk back into his seat, earning himself several glance from others. The good thing about Bilbo is, he is barely intimidated by big-named people. He'll voice whatever in his mind, if he has to. Unfortunately,  
that was what Thorin tasted when they had dinner together. The golden haired man occasionally sputtering out comments about business people, be it rude or flattering.

 

 **"And, do we have any target location if we would all agree to this?"** a man close to Gandalf's age inquired after a few second of complete silence.  
 **"That, indeed, my dear Balin, is a hard choice."** Gandalf answered. Needless to say, his habitual not-so-direct answers irritated Bilbo. Gandalf strode to his desk and opened a drawer, unearthing what seemed to be a sharp, dart pin. He looked at it for a moment and twisted it dramatically in front of his eyes.

 **"....I'm afraid such matters need to be unbiased."** he muttered. He paced towards where the Thorin sat and handed him the pin. Thorin looked at it for a moment before giving Gandalf a puzzled look.

 **"Bilbo."** Gandalf snapped. **"Would you please bring out my world map behind the library door."** Bilbo obeyed, aware of the eyes landing on him. He pressed the keypad and encoded the pass, allowed himself inside Gandalf's private library and wheeled out his map. Gandalf instructed him to stand beside the map and ordered Thorin to stand opposite him a good distance away.

 

 **"Go ahead, Thorin Oakenshield. I give you the honor to pick our destination."** Gandalf smiled at a dark haired young man, which earned a hearty laugh and cheer from the crowd of gentlemen. Bilbo fidgeted beside the map, swallowing nervously. If Thorin will ~~intentionally~~ accidentally stab his skull..

But Thorin stood straight, measuring his aim and making sure that he will not prick Bilbo on the head. The latter could only roll his eyes. If he would be really necessarily needed to come with them, atleast it should be in a good, peaceful place where everyone, especially him, could relax quietly. Bilbo granted himself a small smile within himself, planning his vacation. He could imagine palm trees, bright rays of sunshine, calming blue waters of the sea, a pleasant gush of wind and a romantic sunset..

 

 **"Bulls eye. Vegas."** Thorin smirked smoothly, a dart perfectly marking the City of Las Vegas. The decision earned a good approval from the crowd and a few groans of protest which included Bilbo. A large, burly man smashed his head against Thorin's jokingly, Bilbo assumed that it was a manner of agreement. Great, a whole month spent on a city full of blinding artificial lights and chilly hotels with artificial wind and then no romantic sunsets at dawn, only romantic golden lamps hung on swimming pool gazebos. There would be no peace, no quiet. Bilbo could already imagine the constant yells and cheer from people who played at the casino.

 

Really now, what could have been worse?

 

 

 **"Okay, now."** Gandalf started, on his hands is a giant ball full of folded papers. **"We ought to do buddy system, shove all your dirty hands on this bowl, go on!"** he barked.

Everyone reluctantly strode forward and fished their little folded papers. Bilbo fished his, opening a number '14' on it.

 **"Why are we having a buddy?"** a young man asked, clutching a notebook.  
 **"Well, Vegas is a big place, Ori. We don't wanna lose each other."** Gandalf answered kindly.

 **"Good thing** **,too."** The man called Balin interrupted   **"I think I will be needing a guide from you young men!"**

 

 **"Are we all set?"** Gandalf boomed, there were several murmurs and chuckles. **"Right, papers are numbered one to seven. Whoever has the same number with you will be your buddy. Except for me, I roll solo."** he joked earning deep chuckles and few head shakes.

 

Number one was the young man with notebook who asked Gandalf earlier, he was partnered with the large, bald man who smacked Thorin. The latter high fived the little guy in which he accepted, a faint color on his cheeks.

When number two was identified, there was a loud yelling of a cheery **"Awesome!"** and **"Yeah, I knew it!"** Two youths, who rather resembled each other came forward and bro fisted, grins on their faces.

 

 **"It's unfair, why don't they always get to part?"** Ori piped in, expressions in amusement and indignant. His buddy raised an eyebrow in question.  
 **"Because we're brothers in arms!'** replied the brunette version of the two.

 **"Interesting, Fili and Kili, now go sit back while we organize."** Gandalf piped in. It's funny to watch Gandalf ushering these people like he's a pre-school teacher.The two young men, Fili and Kili as they were called, approached Thorin and danced in front of him for a moment, shaking their bodies then sticking out their tongues at him, bounced on Gandalf's carpeted floor and plopped their butts down on the sofa.

Number three was more confusing, both men almost looked the same. Bilbo thought that they, too, were brothers but they were actually not.

**"We had Bifur and Oin, right? Okay, you sorry asses. Take a seat."**

 

Bilbo learned more of their names as they were continually called. There was Nori and Bofur, then Gloin and Bombur. When four of them were left unpartnered, Bilbo's chest began to thump wildly, occasionally staring at the other two but the man standing by himself beside the glass panel. He tried to catch the two elderly's gaze as though doing so will cast a spell on them to be landed as his partner. But Bilbo's heart did not sink when the last two has been called as number six, in fact, his heart hammered in his chest madly, threatening to rip his chest off.

 

 

 

 **"And finally, number seven. We have Mr. Thorin Oakenshield and my dear secretary, Bilbo Baggins."** Gandalf finished, smiling and obviously pleased.


End file.
